Make a Wish
by thatisbieber
Summary: Un amor. Un deseo. La vida de Quinn dio un completo giro y su vida es muy diferente.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.  
Y aquí estoy yo. En la cima, capitana de las Cheerios, con un novio en el equipo y aún me siento vacía. Mi familia es "perfecta", mis notas son perfectas y cualquiera que me viera a mí y a mi vida, diría que estoy viviendo un cuento de hadas. Pero no lo es. Hay algo que todos tienen y que a mi me falta…amor. Tengo un novio, claro, pero…¿Qué se supone que tengo que sentir?. Nos besamos… pero sin ganas, y cada vez que hablamos terminamos opinando sobre equipos de hockey (lo cual a mi me aburre). Veo a mis amigas enamoradas y me siento sola, muy sola. Respecto a ese tema…bueno, creo que si estoy enamorada. Aunque tiene novio y no puedo hacer nada. Su pelo, sus sweaters y sus ojos me hacen delirar cada vez que la veo en el descanso. Pero lo que más me gusta de ella es su voz, es como un angel, una perfecta melodía que hace que mi corazón explote. Y esto es lo que me pasa…la chica más popular del colegio se enamoró de una chica normal y ordinaria. Así es, Quinn Fabray se enamoró de Rachel Berry.


	2. Conversación

Camino por los pasillos y todos paran a mirarme. No sé si es porque soy la más popular del colegio o por mi belleza. No quiero sonar arrogante, pero tengo una belleza única, unos ojos miel profundos, unos labios finos y con unas siluetas que terminan en mis llamativas mejillas, típicas de muñeca perfecta. Mi cabello es suave y dorado, envidiado por la mayoría de las chicas. Y mi nariz es el detalle que completa mi rostro de "Barbie" como todos dicen. Mi cuerpo…bueno mi cuerpo es perfecto, ya que hago deportes desde los 6 años y siendo capitana de las Cheerios es algo inevitable.  
Busco sus ojos entre los cientos que me están mirando en este momento, pero no los encuentro. Camino lentamente hacia mi casillero en busca de su olor, su voz, su vestuario…no está. Aunque no lo crean, disfruto las miradas de todas las personas en este colegio, es el premio que recibo por cuidar mi apariencia, después de todo, una chica como yo tiene como objetivo la envidia de las demás. Cada vez que me alejo dos metros de una persona escucho sus susurros, palabras como "su rostro es adorable" o "su cuerpo es asombroso", cosas que me encantan escuchar. Esas palabras me ponen sobre mucha presión, trato de evitar las frituras o los chocolates, también como frutas y verduras la mayoría del tiempo, y si me sale una espinilla el maquillaje es mi mejor amigo.  
Llego a mi casillero y mientras lo abro, siento un aroma a vainilla que me hace acelerar el corazón, ese aroma…lo conozco. Es ella. Unos cuatro casilleros al frente se encuentra Rachel, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios que expresa felicidad. Felicidad que no le dí yo.  
-Hey Rachel – grita él con su masculina voz– te he buscado toda la mañana, ¿te gusto mi regalo?.  
–Acabo de abrirlo, es hermoso, más que hermoso es perfecto– y su sonrisa se agranda más y más.  
–Sabía que era la elección correcta, me alegra que te halla gustado¬–. Él se acerca a ella y le da un dulce pero corto beso…

Mi corazón se rompe…otra vez, al igual que todas las mañanas. Tengo que darme la vuelta, porque no soporto verlos así, se me hace un nudo en la garganta que es imposible evitar y las lágrimas empiezan a caer lentamente. Nadie se da cuenta, así que rápidamente voy hacia el baño.

Cuando entro, veo a mis mejores amigas hablando, entonces inmediatamente corro hacía ellas y las abrazo.  
–¿Otra vez Berry y el estúpido de Hudson? – pregunta Santana– Quinn, ya debes parar con esto, te hace mal a ti y sabes que es imposible que ella se fije en ti, es hetero–. Sé que Santana tiene razón y eso me duele más, mis lágrimas empiezan a multiplicarse y mi llanto a tomar fuerzas.  
–Ya no llores más Quinn, nosotras estamos aquí– el consuelo de Brittany es más dulce que el de Santana, así que me ayuda un poco.  
Las suelto y les cuento todo, me libero de estos sentimientos horribles que me persiguen día a día.  
–Debemos ir al ensayo, Mr Shue nos espera – me recuerda Santana. Había olvidado que hoy teníamos ensayo del Glee Club, al cual me uní solo para poder estar más cerca de Rachel. También obligue a Santana y Brittany a que se unieran, aunque no hubo que suplicarles mucho, ya que la idea les encanto desde el principio.  
–Recuerda que hoy debemos ir a cenar con Lord Tubbington–  
–Nunca me olvidaría Brittany, son mis cenas favoritas–. Y cierran esta conversación sin sentido con un beso. A veces me pregunto que sería de ellas dos antes de que estuvieran juntas pero no encuentro respuestas, son como dos gotas de agua y nunca se separan. Eso es bueno, porque nadie quiere tener dos amigas que se odien o se insulten diariamente, apestaría que eso pasara.  
Entramos a la sala del coro y ya llegaron todos, o bueno, casi todos. Puck, Mike y ,el estúpido novio de Rachel, Finn aún no han llegado.  
–Finn, Puck y Mike no vendrán hoy, tienen un entrenamiento extra en el equipo– aclara Rachel. Claro, como no darme cuenta de que hoy tuve que evitar a mi "novio" Karofsky, ni a sus amigos.  
Al desaparecer Finn, Rachel esta sin nadie a su lado, así que aprovecho la situación y trato de sentarme a su lado.  
–Oh, hola Quinn, no te he visto hoy en el descanso– me dice con su hermosa voz.  
–Ah pues, estuve en el baño hablando con algunas amigas, quizás esa fue la razón– y largo una estúpida risa, de la cual me arrepiento.  
Ella también se rie y me sonríe –Tu cabello esta diferente hoy, ¿te lo has cortado?¬–.  
¬¬–No, solo me hice un poco de ondas, ¿te gusta? – le pregunto un poco avergonzada.  
–¡Claro! Definitivamente mejor que el anterior–. Creo que me haré este peinado por el resto de mi vida.  
Santana me hace señas indicando que todo va perfecto, a veces ella me dice que yo le gusto a Rachel, pero son solo tonterías que dice, al igual que cuando dice que Tina y Mr Shue salen en secreto, yo no lo creo, pero ella al parecer está segura de esto.  
–La tarea de esta semana, es un dueto. Haremos una competencia, y la pareja ganadora cantará una canción en las Seccionales– comenta Mr Shue. Generalmente en estas tareas terminan siendo entre Kurt y yo, ya que somos siempre los que se quedan sin compañero. Pero, hoy Finn no está así que…  
–Oye Quinn, tu voz es muy linda, no supera a la mía, pero juntas podríamos hacer un buen dueto, ¿te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?. – Oh por díos…Rachel Barbra Berry ¿está pidiéndome hacer un dueto juntas?.


	3. Endless Love

–Pues…cla…claro que sí. – Las palabras no salen de mi boca, no puedo creer que el amor de mi vida me este proponiendo hacer un dueto juntas. ¿Estoy soñando? No, no lo estoy. Mi corazón late a mil y creo que no puedo disimular mi felicidad. Miro hacía un costado y Brittany con Santana me hacen señas de que todo esta yendo genial.  
–Así que… ¿Qué te parece esta noche? – me pregunta Rachel de repente. Oh cierto, tendremos que juntarnos en alguna de nuestras casas y "ensayar".  
–Sí, me parece bien, en mi casa. Hoy es viernes y mañana no tendremos clases. – Respondo entusiasmada. Prepararé mi casa y pondré buena música. Finn Hudson…parece que alguien te será infiel.  
*SUENA EL TIMBRE*  
–Umm, me tengo que ir, nos vemos esta noche– Rachel se va apuradísima, y yo voy un poco más lento detrás de ella. Ya entiendo porque salió apurada…allí vienen todos los chicos del equipo, incluido Finn. Rachel salta hacía él y se besan, yo trato de darme vuelta para no ver aunque es imposible, están muy cerca de mí. No me pone muy triste, ya que estoy emocionada por lo de esta noche y sé que la pasaremos bien. Muy bien.  
–Hola preciosa– un abrazo me cubre la espalda y unos labios gruesos me besan la mejilla. Es asqueroso. Tiene sudor en todo su cuerpo y está un poco agitado. Dave, mi "novio", es quién me ayuda a estar en la cima del escalón social. Creo que yo le gusto un poco, aunque los dos sabemos que no derramamos ni una gota de amor por el otro pero nunca hablamos de eso.  
–Hi Dave, pareces cansado…– le digo con una media sonrisa que desaparece al instante.  
–No tan cansado como para salir esta noche contigo, preciosa– Su voz de "galán" me hacen dar ganas de vomitar, pero tengo que soportarlo.  
–Primero, deja de llamarme preciosa, mi nombre es Quinn. Y segundo, hoy no puedo, me juntaré con una amiga…Trabajos del Glee Club. – la expresión de seguridad en su cara desaparece. Parece que ya tenía todos sus planes organizados para esta noche…y yo se los arruine.  
–Ese Glee Club nos está arruinando la vida ¿Por qué sigues ahí? Estamos en el cima, no necesitamos nada más. Escuche que hay personas que dicen que tu reputación va cuesta abajo. No quiero que esto nos pase.  
–Oye, Glee me gusta, me hace bien. Y si no te gusta a ti, no es mi problema. – Me voy sin saludarlo porque me enoja que se meta en mis cosas. Tengo suficientes problemas y no quiero agregar más a la lista.

Salgo del colegio y tomo el autobús. Este se toma unos 20 minutos en llevarme a mi casa, lo cual me molesta todos los días. El olor a suciedad en el me dan nauseas y más se hace mucho calor.  
Al llegar a mi casa empiezo a preparar todo. Limpio con cuidado toda la cocina, mi habitación, el baño y la sala de estar. No me tardo mucho ya que al parecer, mi madre se había tomado el trabajo de acomodar las cosas antes de irse de viaje al Caribe con mi padre. Suelen irse seguido de viaje, y siempre me dejan la casa solo para mí. No hago fiestas todos los fines de semana, pero cuando tengo ganas de tener una divertida noche, una gran junta en casa es mi solución.  
Aromatizo bien toda la casi con un aroma a vainilla delicioso, justo como el perfume que usa Rachel, a ella le encantan esos gustos. Todavía no estoy muy segura de que canción vamos a cantar, pero eso no me preocupa…lo único que hago es llevar el reproductor de música y unos cuantos cds al sofá de la sala de estar, seguramente ahí será donde practiquemos nuestra performance.  
Son las 7:30, eso significa que faltan 30 minutos para que Rachel toque el timbre de mi casa. Tomo mis maquillajes y lo primero que hago es cubrirme mis labios con un lápiz labial rosa que resaltan mis labios muy bien. Luego con sombras negras decoro mis ojos y termino con un poco de crema para humectar la piel. Cuando voy a recoger mi celular y ver la hora, suena el timbre…  
Oh…por…dios. Mi corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte y no sé qué hacer. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y abro la puerta. Allí esta ella…con una blusa morada y una falda blanca. Su aroma a vainilla me llega a la nariz y se me eriza la piel. Si cabello está un poco ondulado pero no exagerado. Al verme, hace una pequeña sonrisa y sus palabras empiezan a fluir.  
–Hola Quinn, ¿me estabas esperando? – me pregunta. Da unos pasos adelante y entra a mi casa, mientras yo cierro la puerta.  
–Si, estaba mirando que canción podríamos cantar…ven deja tus cosas aquí– coloca una cartera y un pequeño abrigo en el sofá.  
–Pues veamos qué cosas música tienes, yo creo que encontraremos una buena canción– me distraigo un poco con el movimiento de sus labios, al parecer se los ha pintado un poco.  
–Si claro, iré a buscar algo para tomar, tú sigue buscando una buena canción para cantar– camino hacia la cocina y abro la heladera. Respiro profundo para calmarme y elijo una limonada que tenía preparada hace un día. Sirvo la bebida en dos delicados vasos y vuelvo a la sala de estar.  
–¡Amo la limonada!¬– *punto a favor para mí* toma el vaso y bebe un pequeño trago, yo hago lo mismo. Las dos dejamos el vaso a la vez y nos quedamos mirando. El silencio inunda la habitación hasta que Rachel dice las primeras palabras.  
–Creo que encontré la canción perfecta, con esto ganaremos– coloca el disco en el reproductor y empieza a sonar una canción que jamás pensé cantar junto a Rachel.  
"My love,  
there's only you in my life"  
*Rachel comienza a caminar alrededor del sofa y yo la sigo, ella sigue cantando*  
"My first love,  
you're every breath that I take  
you're every step I make"  
*Sus ojos se centran en los mios y su voz suena como la de un angel, quedo paralizada mirándola por unos segundos, hasta que me doy cuenta que es una estrofa en la que cantamos las dos*  
"And i  
(i-i-i-i-i)  
i want to share  
all my love with you  
no one else will do...  
And your eyes  
your eyes, your eyes  
they tell me how much you care  
ooh yes, you will always be  
my endless love"  
*Nuestras voces juntas son una perfecta balada, esta situación se parece a la de un cuento de hadas…no, mejor que eso*. *Mi estrofa empieza a sonar y mis palabras se emiten solas*  
"Two hearts,  
two hearts that beat as one  
our lives have just begun  
Forever"  
*Yo me quedo inmóvil cantando y Rachel se va acercando lentamente en donde estoy yo*  
"i'll hold you close in my arms  
i can't resist your charms  
And love  
oh, love  
i'll be a fool  
for you,  
i'm sure  
you know i don't mind  
oh, you know i don't mind  
'cause you,  
you mean the world to me…"  
*Comienza una melodía en la que ninguna de las dos canta, y Rachel esta cada vez más cerca de mí, justo a dos pasos…"  
"i'm sure  
you know i don't mind  
oh you know-  
i don't mind  
And, yes  
you'll be the only one  
'cause no one can deny  
this love i have inside  
and i'll give it all to you"  
*Yo me adelanto un paso y quedamos las dos mirándonos, esperando el final de la canción".  
*Entonces, juntas cantamos…*  
"my love  
my love, my love  
my endless love"  
Cuando la canción termina, un silencio abrumador llena la sala de estar. Puedo sentir la respiración de Rachel, incluso si me esfuerzo un poco, puedo escuchar sus latidos. Nuestros ojos quedan entrelazados y no podemos dejar de mirarnos. Entonces, una de mis manos toca su hermoso y suave cabello, y me acerco aún más a ella. Me acerco tanto…que hago lo soñado. Mis labios tocan con mucho cuidado los labios de Rachel.


	4. El deseo perfecto

Son los labios más suaves que probé en mi vida. Mi mano está tocando su cabello, pero lentamente bajo hasta su cuello y con mis dedos me aferro a él. El beso dura aproximadament segundos, hasta que Rachel (quien no quiso evitar el beso) me empuja con delicadeza hacía atrás. Y nuestros labios se separan.  
–Perdón Quinn, esto no debería haber pasado, nunca tendría que haberte invitado a hacer un dueto juntas y menos haber venido a tu casa– empieza a tomar todas sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta.  
–¿Por qué no? Nunca evitaste el beso, yo se que lo disfrutaste…yo…yo lo sé. – Estoy segura de que a ella le gusto el beso tanto como a mí, pero no se atreve a decirlo.  
–¡Estoy saliendo con Finn, Quinn! ¿No lo entiendes? Imagina si alguien se entera de esto…– Se nota que esta angustiada, pero no por el beso, sino por lo que pensarían los demás si se enteraran de esto.  
–Eso es lo que te importa, lo que piensen de ti. Te gusta Finn, pero sé que también sientes cosas por mí, no vivas en la opinión de los demás. – No puedo creer que lo que iba a ser perfecto se está convirtiendo en una pelea.  
–Me gustan los hombres, solo los hombres. Yo nunca…estaría con una mujer. Lo siento, me tengo que ir– Abre la puerta y se va rápidamente. No puedo seguirla, sé que no le gustaría y solo arruinaría más las cosas. Cierro lentamente la puerta mientras pienso en todo lo loco que paso hoy. No me arrepiento de haberla besado, claro que no. Fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida y sé que para ella también.

"Me gustan los hombres, solo los hombres…" Nunca quise ser tanto un hombre como en este momento. Esa frase se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y hace que mis lágrimas empiecen a caer. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? No lo entiendo. En este momento solo hay dos personas que podrían ayudarme. Agarro mi celular y marco un número…  
–Quinn, ¿Qué pasó? Apuesto a que tu cita con Berry ya termino. – Santana nunca habla enserio, y eso es algo que me pone de humor.  
–¿Estás con Brittany? ¿Pueden venir a casa?. Necesito su ayuda. – Parece que Santana se dio cuenta de que estoy llorando, por eso hace un pequeño suspiro.  
–Otra vez llorando…está bien, en unos segundos estaremos ahí.  
–Las espero, adiós.¬

Aprovecho los 5 minutos que se tardan en llegar, y me seco un poco mis lágrimas, aunque es imposible ya que cada vez aparecen más. Suena el timbre, y abro la puerta. Salto hacia ellas ni bien las veo y les doy un gran abrazo a las dos.  
–Pasen, vallan a mi habitación, creo que es el único lugar donde aún no derrame lágrimas– nos reímos un poco las tres, y caminan hasta mi habitación.  
–¿Qué paso Quinny? – me dice Brittany con una voz consoladora.  
–La besé, y fue lo mejor que me pasó hasta ahora…–  
¬–¿Y porque estás llorando? Seguro Berry tenía mal aliento, no me lo digas– Santana parece estar más seria al respecto, pero sus comentarios siguen siendo no muy alentadores.  
–Se fue enojada, dijo que nunca tendría que haber venido, y que nunca saldría con una mujer– mis lágrimas empiezan a caer de nuevo. Me siento en medio de ellas dos, que están sobre mi cama y se apoyan sobre mis hombros.  
–Quizás sea la primera etapa, yo pasé por eso. La negación, luego tendrá que aceptar que le gustan las mujeres y ahí todo será más fácil¬– Recuerdo cuando Santana pasó por eso, pero Rachel no es tan frontal como ella.  
En la gigante ventana de mi habitación, se pueden observar todas las estrellas, ya que el cielo está despejado, así que Brittany nos dice que hay una estrella fugaz. Y así es. Una hermosa estrella fugaz cruza el cielo, no tan rápido, así que podemos admirarla.  
–¡Todas pidan un deseo! – grita Brittany.  
Tengo tantas cosas que quiero, pero solo se me viene a la cabeza Rachel. Puedo pedir que se enamore de mí, pero aún así estaría preocupada por la opinión de los demás. También puedo pedir que termine con Finn, pero aún así no se fijaría en mi. Así que…pido mi deseo.  
–Joyas y oro…joyas y muuuucho oro– susurra Santana.  
–Santana tu deseo no se tiene que escuchar, y yo…lo estoy escuchando–.  
–No importa, nunca se cumplirá, asi que… ¿Qué pidieron? – pregunta Santana.  
–Un unicornio bebé, el que tengo en casa está muy solo y necesita un amigo... ¿Qué pediste tu Quinn? – El deseo de Brittany es esperado.  
–No lo diré, sé que no se cumplirá, pero uno nunca sabe. – Santana pone cara de disgusto y Brittany pone cara de ternura.  
–Bueno, debemos irnos porque ya se hizo tarde, y mañana debo ir a lo de mi abuelita– Brittany suena con sueño, así que no creo que valla a lo de su abuela.  
–Ok, nos vemos el lunes– se despiden de mí y se van. No las acompaño hasta la puerta porque ellas ya conocen mi casa muy bien y aparte estoy muy cansada.  
Paso todo el fin de semana descansando y pensando mucho en todo lo que pasó. Y tome una decisión. El lunes al llegar al colegio, le diré a Rachel que quiero que seamos amigas y que ella siga siendo feliz con Finn. No me importa cuanto tenga que sufrir, es lo mejor para las dos, ya encontraré a alguien para mí.

Por fin domingo y mañana ya tengo clases otra vez. Preparo todo para mañana y me voy a la cama. Me envuelvo en un profundo y raro sueño. En él hay muchas luces y de repente aparece una estrella fugaz que cruza el cielo, luego una persona de lejos se acerca cada vez más. No puedo ver su cara pero él está todo vestido de blanco, es rubio y tiene una boca muy grande. No puedo ver sus ojos, ya que están muy borrosos, pero su cuerpo es grande y musculoso. De repente ese chico empieza a gritar muy fuerte y me despierto. Fue un sueño pesado, pero tengo que levantarme e ir al colegio, hoy será un día difícil.

Trato de levantarme y algo anda mal. Se que esto sonará feo, pero…¿Dónde están mis pechos?. Y ahora más abajo mi panza está marcada por muchos abdominales. Voy rápidamente corriendo al baño y algo está muy mal. El espejo…donde está el esp…oh no. Mis ojos son más grandes y marrones, mi pelo es corto y rubio, y mi boca…mi boca es grande. Como la del chico en el sueño. El sueño…eso es. Mi deseo se convirtió en realidad. Soy un chico…un hombre.


End file.
